


AL ASECHO (SasuNaru)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Finalizado, M/M, Oneshot, Paranoia, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Yaoi, miedo, naruto - Freeform, terminado - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: Naruto es un invidente que conoce a Sasuke a través de una aplicación para gente como él, el problema es que a su vez, empieza a sentir que alguien está con él en su departamento, vigilándolo, y pendiente de él.¿Será sólo su imaginación o alguien realmente quiere hacerle daño?Este fic participa en el Reto terrorífico del grupo: "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu"Si quieres saber qué pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100% SasuNaru terminado.Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	AL ASECHO (SasuNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Pues originalmente iba a subir este fic para Halloween, pero apenas lo ando subiendo aquí n_nu de todas formas se los dejo esperando les guste.
> 
> Participa en el tercer Reto Terrorífico de mi grupo de Facebook "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu".
> 
> Al final les dejo algunas aclaraciones por si no se entendió algo del todo. 
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

"Be my eyes" es el nombre de una aplicación, mediante la cual, voluntarios auxilian a personas invidentes cuando lo necesitan, basta con que pongan la cámara y el personal podrá indicar en donde están los objetos, que dicen las etiquetas o de más.

Así fue como se conocieron Naruto y Sasuke precisamente, el primero por requerir los servicios de esa aplicación, y el segundo por estar cubriendo horas de servicio comunitario.

Naruto es un joven invidente que recién se ha mudado a la ciudad para estudiar, toda su vida fue sobreprotegido por sus padres hasta que por fin lo dejaron tener un poco de independencia, no sin antes advertirle sobre los peligros que podían rondarle, pero ni en sus sueños más locos, sabrían lo que le pasaría al rubio.

—La etiqueta dice que la leche caducó hace diez días —se escuchaba la voz preocupada del azabache por el celular mientras el otro suspiraba.

Normalmente podía hacer sus tareas solo, incluso ir a la escuela con ayuda de su bastón, pero la gente a veces quería aprovecharse.

—Ya decía yo que la leche tenía un aroma raro, seguro el de la tienda me la vendió así para que no me diera cuenta —protestó con un pucherito.

—Es que tienes cara de dobe —el azabache se rió levemente, si bien se habían conocido gracias a la aplicación, el chico le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Cállate ya teme —respondió con un leve tic—. No hagas que te reporte.

Una de sus peleas usuales empezó, desde hacía seis meses es que llevaban esa especie de amistad, aunque no se conocían en persona, pese a ser de misma ciudad.

—Ya me voy, debo irme a pelear con el de la tienda —el Uzumaki iba a cortar la comunicación, cuando se escuchó la voz apresurada del otro.

—¡Espera! Escucha, hoy termino mi servicio social aquí —la cara del blondo cambió a una bastante triste pues aquel joven le agradaba mucho—. Por eso yo... quería saber si podíamos conocernos, puedo invitarte el ramen que te gusta, o al cine, quizá a dar una vuelta al parque.

Sasuke estaba algo rojo, pero ese chico le interesaba demasiado como para darse tan vencido tan fácil.

—Lo siento, no creo que sea buena idea —de inmediato captó las intenciones del moreno, él se sentía igual, Sasuke era una persona a la que le encantaría conocer, cuya voz lo hacía alegrarse con oírlo, pero su miedo era más grande.

Miedo a que fuera simple lástima, a ser una carga, a que en cuanto se conocieran mejor, se hartara rápido de él.

—Al menos guarda mi número por si cambias de idea, o si necesitas algo —trató de hacer un último intento.

—Está bien —accedió tomando nota de los números.

La llamada se acabó finalmente, y él tomó sus cosas para ir a la universidad apoyado de su bastón.

La jornada en la escuela fue tranquila, tenía algo de tarea pendiente, pero por más que trababa seguía pensando en el chico que conoció por la aplicación.

Su voz le agradaba, su carácter se le hacía interesante, y no negaba que extrañaría ya no tener sus pequeñas riñas, la gente a veces lo trataba como si fuera un inútil por su condición, pero Sasuke le hacía sentir normal.

—Quizá deba llamarle —cada que se decidía a hacerlo, los miedos de ser una carga, de que fuera por lástima y él malinterpretara las cosas atacaban nuevamente.

Se decidió a escuchar algo de televisión, tanteó en el sillón tratando de dar con el control remoto, pero no encontró nada, extrañamente pronto dio con él, aunque sintió como si alguien lo hubiera puesto suavemente.

Ignoró sus pensamientos y prendió la televisión, estaban dando la noticia de que una banda se había estado metiendo en casas de ancianos y personas solas para robar sus pertenencias.

El blondo arrugó el entrecejo, odiaba que la gente se quisiera aprovechar de él por su condición, cuando un frío fuerte le hizo sobarse los brazos en busca de calor.

—Creí que la ventana estaba cerrada —se levantó a correrla y luego regresó a seguir oyendo la televisión.

Después de aquello pidió ramen a domicilio, habló con sus padres un rato, terminó su tarea y se dispuso a dormir.

Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando el chirrido de pasos lo despertó, creyendo que se debía a un ruido de la calle y trató de volver a dormir.

Aquel pobre chico no sabía que en el departamento había alguien más, que, con un sigilo increíble, merodeaba en la casa desde en la tarde, incluso al estar ya todo oscuro tuvo el cinismo de apuntar a Naruto con su linterna sólo para poder verle dormir bien.

—"Es sin duda hermoso" —pensó sonriendo algo tétrico y se sentó en la silla que había, a seguirle contemplando, marchándose cuando estaba cerca de amanecer.

El blondo despertó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, pero no supo identificar de que parte venía el sonido, se levantó a empezar su día, posteriormente a tientas, trató de encontrar sus apuntes, pero no lograba dar con un libro que necesitaba.

Su primera acción iba a ser la de pedir ayuda en la aplicación, pero en vez de eso, se atrevió a hacer una video llamada con el joven que un día antes le había invitado a salir.

—Hola —saludó con una enorme sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo algo de pena—. Espero no molestarte.

—Para nada, me alegra que me llamaras —aunque él mantenía controlada su emoción.

—Si no es mucho pedir. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar un libro?

—Claro dobe, sólo pon la cámara para que pueda ver el lugar —Naruto obedeció y le dio un pequeño tour por su departamento—. En la silla del comedor.

—¡Ah! Es verdad allí lo dejé anoche, muchas gracias.

—Ten más cuidado usuratonkachi. ¿Qué es lo que estudias? —Sacó plática antes de que el otro cortara la llamada.

—Psicología, aunque llevo pocas materias para que no se me haga pesado.

—Aun así, es genial.

—¿Qué alguien como yo estudie?

—Claro, un dobe bobo que olvida donde dejó su libro, me sorprende que estudie universidad —dijo burlón.

Era precisamente uno de los rasgos que le gustaba del azabache, que no temía tratarlo como a cualquier persona, así que lejos de molestarle el comentario, le causó gracia.

La pequeña pelea dio paso a una conversación, sólo que esta vez el morocho no pidió que se conocieran en persona para evitar presionarlo.

Finalmente, Naruto se fue a sus clases, y por la tarde regresó, esta vez al entrar notó un ligero aroma ajeno a su departamento.

Con su bastón comenzó a dar golpecillos por las habitaciones, el lugar no era tan grande, por lo que pronto terminó quedándose más tranquilo.

—"Seguro las noticias me pusieron paranoico" —pensó sentándose en el sillón, por fortuna era viernes y tendría algo de descanso.

Naruto no se percató que la misma persona que lo asechaba antes, se encontraba con él, justo a unos metros atrás suyo, disfrutando estar cerca del joven, no perdiéndose ni uno de sus movimientos.

El asechador se quedó quieto, sólo giraba la cabeza cuando veía que Naruto iba a la cocina por agua, que reía a carcajadas escuchando monólogos en YouTube, y que en general hacía su vida como una persona normal.

Llegando el momento, se fue a dar una ducha nuevamente, quería relajarse antes de dormir, pero ya en el baño, una sensación desagradable que no lo había dejado desde que llegó se hizo más presente.

Sentía que había algo con él, aunque ahora en silencio completo, se sentía cada vez más amenazado.

Sin decir nada más, salió del baño, tomó su celular y bastón y llamó a la policía una vez que estuvo abajo, estos no tardaron mucho en llegar y fueron a inspeccionar su departamento.

—No hay nada —comentó un hombre alto y de cabellos platas, y la placa en su pecho revelaba que se llamaba Kakashi—. Tampoco hay signos de allanamiento.

—Podemos llamarle a alguien, como tus padres —su compañero que era algo más joven, castaño y moreno, intentó tranquilizarlo.

—No, estoy bien, quizá he puesto muchas películas de terror —no quería que lo creyeran loco, ni mucho menos que sus padres se enteraran de aquello y le prohibieran vivir solo.

—¿Algún amigo con quien puedas quedarte?

—No, no me gusta dar lata, aunque quizá tenga a alguien con quien conversar.

Los policías lo llevaron de nueva cuenta a su departamento, cerraron todas las ventanas, dieron una última revisión a la casita y de nuevo se fueron.

Esta vez el Uzumaki se sentía nervioso, incómodo en su propia casa, y para alejar los malos pensamientos, marcó a Sasuke.

—Hola dobe —saludó bostezando—. Es algo tarde. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lamento llamarte tan tarde, creo que no debía hacerlo.

—Pues ya lo hiciste —e inició la plática, conversación que duraría cerca de tres horas.

—Ya es algo tarde, creo que debería dejarte dormir.

—Me gustó que me llamaras cuando estés asustado —dijo sintiendo que los parpados le pesaban, pero sin duda disfrutó demasiado aquel tiempo.

—Claro que no estaba asustado —hizo un pequeño puchero, y aunque era mentira, por lo menos podía sentir que aquella horrible sensación de sentirse asechado había desaparecido.

—Pues si te da miedo de nuevo, puedes volver a llamarme —y cortó ya que también tenía sueño y al día siguiente debía ir al club de su universidad.

~~~~~~~~

Cinco días pasaron tranquilos, sin ninguna novedad, lo que sea que hubiera en su casa se había marchado, y su relación con Sasuke parecía avanzar, ya se conocían más el uno del otro, sabía algo de la familia del moreno, lo que estudiaba y lo que le gustaba hacer, también tuvo la confianza de contarle más sobre sí mismo.

Se podía decir que ya eran amigos oficialmente, y si no se conocían en persona, era porque el blondo evitaba el tema.

—"Quizá no sea mala idea reunirme con Sasuke" —pensaba llenando la bañera, cuando sintió el agua a su gusto, empezó a denudarse y meterse disfrutando de la sensación.

Le gustaba sentir todo el calor en su cuerpo, el aroma dulce del jabón y la textura de las burbujas, estaba tan relajado, que no se daba cuenta de la presencia ajena que había allí.

—"Tantos días sin verte, ya te extrañaba" —pensaba el acosador mirándolo desde la puerta—. "No debiste traer a la policía, apenas pude irme a tiempo".

Escribió un mensaje en el espejo que por el vapor estaba empañado, sabía que el blondo no lo podía ver, pero quería dejar a advertencia de todas formas.

"No lo vuelvas hacer, extrañaba verte".

Y salió dejando un rastro de huellas húmedas a su paso.

Naruto terminó su baño, incluso se situó frente al espejo con su tétrico mensaje y siguió a su recámara.

Parte de las ventajas de vivir solo era que podía pasearse en toalla con total libertad, así se acostó por un rato, pensando en si debería conocer en persona a Sasuke o no.

Se quedó dormido, totalmente relajado, cuando una caricia en su mejilla lo despertó y le hizo reaccionar de forma violenta, aterrada, tanteando en busca de lo que rozó su piel.

El asechador esta vez fue más osado, pues no huyó rápidamente como la primera vez, sino que se quedó allí, en el marco de la puerta observando.

Naruto tomó su bastón que estaba a la mano junto a su cama, dando golpes, como buscando al invasor, pero no dio con él.

—Quizá fue sólo el viento —se levantó a tomar su ropa, pasando a escasos centímetros de su acosador.

El extraño aventó un papel a la cama para que el ojiazul lo encontrase, luego salió sin disimular sus pasos.

Naruto esta vez lo pudo escuchar.

El pánico se apoderó de él, su primera idea fue gritar, pero y si los vecinos lo ignoraban, seguramente molestaría al invasor y podría querer matarlo.

Su segunda opción fue llamar a la policía, pero el resultado sería el mismo, así que sólo permaneció allí, paralizado, sabiendo que no eran imaginaciones suyas, que había alguien detrás de él, y por si eso fuera poco dio con una nota en su cama.

Esta estaba escrita en braille, era corta un "Te extrañé, no me alejarás de ti ahora".

Por primera vez desde que comenzó a vivir solo, realmente le pesaba no tener allí a su familia con él.

Pasados los minutos, marcó al único que podía considerar amigo, este no tardó en contestar el celular.

—¿Qué pasa dobe? —El ruido de autos y coches delataba que estaba en la calle—. Vine al super a comprar unas cosas —al ser video llamada, pudo notar el malestar de su amigo—. Estás pálido. ¿Quieres que te consiga un doctor? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Alguien entró a mi casa, tengo miedo —admitió finalmente.

—Dame tu dirección, iré de inmediato.

Esta vez el rubio aceptó, le indicó como llegar, y en menos de media hora el morocho estaba con él.

—Aunque no me alegran las circunstancias, me da gusto poder conocerte en persona.

—Trajiste ramen —pues el aroma de los fideos le dio de lleno—. Gracias por venir tan rápido.

—Mi moto me ayuda a desplazarme entre el tráfico —contestó lo usual pasando.

—Lamento mucho llamarte así, pero hay algo que me tiene inquieto —enseñó la nota y le dijo lo que decía.

—¿Llamaste a la policía?

—El otro día lo hice, pero en cuanto los vio debió irse.

—Descuida, me quedaré contigo el tiempo que necesites para que te sientas tranquilo.

Se sentaron a comer, con sus peleas y bromas, el miedo del Uzumaki pasó dentro de poco, aceptaba que estaba más tranquilo con el muchacho.

Finalmente fue de noche, el moreno se tuvo que marchar, no sin antes hacer un segundo intento de invitarlo a salir.

—Quizá podríamos ir al parque la próxima vez.

—Sólo si me dejas pagar, te lo debo por haberte hecho venir.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada.

Tenía en claro que ese muchacho le atrajo desde que lo vio cuando estaba de voluntario, pero era la primera vez que él invitaba a salir a alguien o mostraba tanta insistencia, pero simplemente Naruto le complementaba de una forma que nunca llegó a creerlo posible.

Él era un chico atractivo e inteligente, lo que llamó la atención de muchas chicas pesadas que sólo se interesaban en él por su apariencia, lo que le generaba repulsión cada que alguna se le declaraba o juraba amor eterno sin darse tiempo de conocerlo realmente.

Algo diferente al Uzumaki, que, por ser invidente, tenía claro que al menos su amistad por ahora no se basaba en lo superficial, sino en algo más, y aunque no tenía la certeza del todo de que al trigueño le atrajeran los hombres, por lo menos era consciente que no le rechazaba del todo.

—"Sólo debo esforzarme un poco para ver si tengo alguna oportunidad con él".

~~~~~~~~

Los acosos y presencias extrañas pararon pues Sasuke comenzó a ir al departamento del Uzumaki muy seguido, aunque iban en universidades diferentes, pasaban mucho de su tiempo juntos.

Pero su relación para gusto de Sasuke se había "estancado" pues por más intentos e indirectas que le había dado, este seguía considerándolo su amigo.

Ya llevaban un mes así, y su hermano había bromeado con que, si no apresuraban las cosas, se quedaría en la friendzone para siempre, algo que le disgustaba un poco.

Naruto por su parte se daba cuenta de las intenciones del azabache, y no negaba que le gustaba estar con él, pasar el tiempo a su lado, que quizá podría considerar tener una relación como pareja, pero cada que estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso, sus miedos le invadían de nuevo.

Quizás en cuanto se diera cuenta que una persona invidente requería ayuda varias veces se chocaría, y secretamente sentía que no era lo suficiente para alguien como Sasuke.

Esa tarde Naruto regresó temprano de la escuela, al entrar, notó un aroma fuerte, ajeno a su casa, pero como en ese mes las cosas habían estado tranquilas, no pensó que fuera de nueva cuenta su acechador.

Buscó en el refri un jugo de naranja, tanteó en donde lo había dejado, pero encontró la caja vacía, aunque estaba seguro que era nuevo.

—Sasuke debió acabárselo —pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que el azabache ya estaba en total confianza.

Una figura estaba parado meramente atrás de él, que, con total cinismo, bebió el jugo que se había servido antes de que el dueño llegara.

Caminó a la sala dejando su bastón a un lado, y tanteó esta vez en busca del control de la televisión, pero no lo encontró, cuando de la nada el aparato se encendió solo.

Esta vez sintió algo de miedo, tomó su celular y marcó a Sasuke en video llamada.

—Dobe estoy saliendo de mi casa, iba a pasar a verte.

—Teme, creo que hay alguien conmigo —con las manos temblorosas, giró el aparato para que el azabache constara que no.

Esta vez, el asechador no se ocultó, sino que caminó directo a donde Naruto mostraba el celular e hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio, y el que usara una máscara completamente blanca, con la abertura para los ojos de color negro y una gran sonrisa dibujada, le daba un toque más tétrico.

—¡Corre! —Gritó el azabache desesperado cuando el celular fue arrebatado a su dueño y fue aventado lejos, lo que cortó la comunicación.

Naruto por su parte apenas escuchó, trató de huir, pero fue tomado bruscamente del brazo aventándolo al sillón. Iba a gritar, pero de inmediato fue callado, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del hombre para darse cuenta que era alguien más alto que él, más fuerte, y con un aroma a tabaco impregnado.

El tipo no hablaba, podía darse unta que llevaba una sudadera por el tipo de tela que era, seguramente eso lo cubría todo, lo único descubierto eran sus manos, la cuales estaban frías y acariciaban su piel, más específicamente el cuello.

Una risa tétrica y fuerte se escuchó por el departamento, Naruto sentía que casi perdía el conocimiento al verse privado de la falta de oxígeno, pero el tipo quería prolongar su miedo, pues cuando veía que iba a desmayarse, aflojaba su agarre.

De repente sintió un golpe fuerte en su mejilla que lo mareó, pero el que lo soltara le permitió tomar aire para gritar, aunque antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un objeto metálico y filoso fue introducido en él, si gritaba se cortaría la boca.

Aquel sujeto le dio unos golpecillos en su frente con fuerza, eran pausados, otros rápidos, hasta que entendió que cada golpe, representaba un punto, le estaba dando un mensaje en braille.

"Grita y cortaré tu lengua".

—¿Por qué? —Aun con la navaja introducida, logró mascullar aquellas palabras, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Trató de alcanzar su bastón meneando su mano a donde lo había dejado, quizá con ello podría defenderse, pero sintió una fuerte mordida en su brazo que casi le hace gritar de dolor.

El sujeto sacó su navaja de la boca de Naruto para pasarla peligrosamente por su cuello, delineando como si fuera un pincel delicado y el blondo su lienzo, la figura alejó el cuchillo para estamparlo con fuerza muy cerca del rostro del chico, alcanzado a rozar su oreja, pero ni así se amedrentó y trató de empujarlo.

El forcejeó inició, sus sentidos estaban al máximo, sabía la posición de su acechador por el ruido de pasos que hacía este, y con su bastón trataba de mantenerlo a distancia, incluso sabía que le había dado uno que otro golpe.

La puerta se abrió, y a la pelea se sumó un tercer involucrado.

—Metete a tu recámara —ordenó Sasuke peleando con el asechador, y Naruto no tardó en hacerlo, pero para pedir auxilio por la ventana.

Podía escuchar con impotencia el sonido de los dos peleando, y poco después, como todo parecía en calma y alguien abría la ventana que daba a las escaleras del edificio.

—¿Sasuke? —Preguntó con miedo de que lo hubiera matado.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, sólo me goleó un poco —se acercó a él poniendo su mano en el hombro del blondo que de inmediato lo abrazó.

—Gracias, gracias —repetía varias veces.

—Está bien, haría lo que sea por ti dobe —y se atrevió a depositar un beso en sus labios, casto, sencillo.

Naruto no rechazó el contacto, sólo lo volvió a abrazar, aspirando el aroma de su salvador, sintiéndose nuevamente seguro en brazos de él.

~~~~~~~~

Tres días después, Sasuke iba camino a casa, cuando entró a un local para comprar ramen, sabía que, a su dobe, quien ahora no sólo era su pareja sino también su compañero de habitación, le encantaría.

En lo que lo preparaba se sentó en una de las mesas, pero en el fondo vislumbró a alguien que le observaba y conocía muy bien, tenía el cinismo de llevar la misma máscara con la que espió a Naruto.

Sasuke lejos de alejarse, fue directo a confrontarlo y se cambió de lugar, sentándose en frente de él.

—Guarda eso, algún policía podría verte.

—Menos mal que diste un reporte falso sobre la apariencia —el joven se quitó la máscara dejándola a un lado y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Esa cosa te matará algún día —permaneció con rostro ecuánime—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vi que vienes seguido aquí, y quise probar la comida —soltó una bocanada de humo hacía arriba—. Además, tengo curiosidad por cómo te va con tu nuevo compañero.

—Bastante bien de hecho, ya somos pareja oficialmente, quizá por ahora sea sólo agradecimiento lo que siente por mí, pero sé que poco a poco lograré hacer que me ame por completo.

—Ten cuidado, pega algo fuerte, me atinó un par de buenos golpes, casi me arrepiento de haberte ayudado con eso, y tuve que mentirle a mi Dei cuando me preguntó lo que me pasó.

—Su pedido está listo —habló el señor de la barra y este se levantó.

—Me voy, Naruto se pone inquieto si lo dejo por mucho tiempo.

—¿No te llevarás tu máscara? —Preguntó burlón el mayor dejándosela.

—No, te la regalo, además ahora puedo ver a mi dobe dormir sin necesidad de eso —pagó los fideos y regresó a casa, en donde estaría esperándole su ojiazul.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final: 
> 
> Neko: Ojalá les haya gustado, y sólo por si no quedó claro, Sasuke fue el acosador del inicio, únicamente le pide a Itachi en la parte final que lo cubra.
> 
> Sasu: No me quejo, ya tenía rato que no hacías nada de SasuNaru.
> 
> Neko: XD Pa' que vean que también puedo hacer sufrir a Naru de vez en cuando.
> 
> Y les dejo algunas curiosidades breves de esta historia.
> 
> Curiosidades:
> 
> -Cada año suelo sacar un especial de terror en finales de octubre-inicios de noviembre y originalmente tenía en mente una historia que involucraba eventos paranormales, pero el final no me gustó, y como la fecha del reto se me venía encima, decidí sacar este fic que apuesta más al terror psicológico, o al menos eso intenté.
> 
> -La idea de hecho me la dio mi primo que es invidente y con quien suelo platicar mucho, él me contó que sí hay una aplicación en la cual pueden pedir ayuda a voluntarios, y la trama vino prácticamente por sí sola.
> 
> -"Be my eyes" Realmente existe, es una aplicación de ayuda para invidentes, aunque desconozco su funcionamiento real.
> 
> -Naruto nunca se enterará lo que Sasuke hizo pues quiero dejar esa especie de final en donde el "loco" se sale con la suya.
> 
> -El motivo por el cual Itachi no habla mediante el ataque, es porque a futuro, no quería dejar la duda de que Naruto lo reconociera por su voz.
> 
> -Sasuke obtiene la dirección de Naruto en primera gracias a la misma aplicación donde el dobe dio sus datos para inscribirse.
> 
> -Traté de meter tres situaciones que sufren las personas invidentes, una es que se aprovechen de ellos, la segunda es que les traten de forma especial que aunque la intención es buena, les hace sentir discriminados, y la tercera es la sensación de carga e inseguridad. 
> 
> Neko: Y pues eso es todo XD ojalá les haya gustado, y conste que mi intención es ponerlo enfocado hacía lo romántico, sino hacía el miedo.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si el fic les gustó, les agradecería que me dejasen un comentario, con gusto lo responderé. Tengo más fics tanto SN como NS en mi perfil por si gustan darse una vuelta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
